degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Accette
Mrs. Accette was the mother of Michelle Accette, a student who attended Degrassi Junior High School from September 1986 to June 1989 and then later on Degrassi High School from September 1989 to June 1991. Not much was known about her, other than the fact that she left her husband for another man. Character History Mrs. Accette was first seen in the episode Black & White. That afternoon she and her husband came home from work to see that their daughter Michelle had brought home her friend B.L.T. who had just ask Michelle to the school's graduation dance, which she happily accepted. Only to find out that she and her husband said no and didn't approve of the idea of interracial dating. She wasn't anywhere near as negative about the fact that B.L.T was black as her husband was. She just felt that people were better off with their own cultures. She was okay with the idea of Michelle going to the graduation dance with her friends but not B.L.T. Michelle just tried to let her know that they were just going to the graduation dance, and not getting married. She was mostly concerned because she was wondering what if one day Michelle and B.L.T. got married and had children how hard it might be to bring up a multiracial family, and that not everyone was as accepting of interracial families as she was and how hard things and other people could be on them. However Michelle didn't care what she thought or said and decided to go with B.L.T to the graduation dance anyways. She next seen in the episode Breaking Up is Hard to Do, it seemed by now she came around to B.L.T and was okay was letting him date Michelle they were just not letting her husband know yet. That afternoon Michelle was on her way home and was just about to ask her if she could go on a date with B.L.T. to the movies. Then as she entered her house very suddenly she came down the front stairs all dressed and packed to leave and sadly and quickly told her daughter, "I am sorry you have to find out like this, your father and I are separating, it's so complicated.. we do need to talk but now is not the time." Michelle waited for her to called her the whole evening but she never did. and she never even said where she went. At the time Michelle thought her mom was the innocent one and was on her side and reluctantly stayed with her dad. That evening she tried to called Michelle but her father wouldn't let her come to the phone and lied saying the call was a wrong number. The next day she went over to speak with Michelle at lunchtime at school. They were so happy to see each other, they hugged and she made plans to take her out to dinner at a nice restaurant Michelle really liked. Then it turns out that her husband was the one who cheated or didn't anything wrong, she was the one, she was dating a new person and her husband found out and throw her out. Michelle feeling mad and betrayed stopped associating with her and sided with her dad. Category:Parents Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:Female Characters Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DJH Adults Category:DH Adults